Lost And Estranged Chapter 14: A New Age
by manwithoutfear97
Summary: The Dawn Of A New Age


The night of the big steel cage match between Darren Gunn and Sara Aries VS. Nero Hades and Alice Harmon Was Tonight. I stretch in the usual spot that i have every night since i signed my first contract. Jesus that seems like a lifetime ago. As i am about to take a trip down memory lane my stunning other half waltz into view. Sara Aries decked out in sweatpants and a Real Friends T-Shirt. God is she at her most stunning when she looks this way. I stand up and kiss her lips. She smiles into the kiss as she always does. "Hey Princess" I say as she takes a seat on one of the steel chairs that are around my locker room. She smirks at me as i throw a flannel over my tank top and lace up my boots as i slide my jean cuffs over the boots. "You Ready For Tonight Warrior" She asks with the tone in her voice i haven't heard since that night when she stood above my broken body as my family turned on me. "You Beat Your Ass Princess. And With You At My Side? Whats To Lose" She giggles at this slightly as she kisses me again. Sugar Coated Hope no matter how many times i taste it i never tire of it.

About an hour before the match i get a call on my phone from Hayle. I pick up on the second ring. "What Up Suns.." She cuts me off in a panic "GET TO YOUR SISTERS OFFICE. NOW" She hangs up and i make a run for it knocking the door in. As i do i hear a loud POP and before i know it... "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARREN" Hayle, Aaron, Thea Sara and Raven are all gathered around. I smile slightly "Guys i love this i really do. But all i want for my birthday is to allow Nero's skin to connect with the cold hard steel of the cage." I smile at my group and make a B Line for my locker room.

It was time. I look at the monitor as Nero and Alice are in the ring wearing the usual gear that they do. Sara's music hits and her Hair a darker shade of Red then usual and her Tank top under her Leather jacket and her Ring shorts all a similar shade of Purple. Her boots a darker shade of purple but also black. Her whip firmly twisted at her wrist as she slides into the ring. "Show Time Darren" Hayle states from the door as i stand up right. With a grey Wife Beater Shirt tucked into my jeans as a Dark red and black Flannel Shirt is worn over it. And over that Flannel. A Black Trench Coat And Combat Boots Under The Cuffs Of My Jeans. I grin in a almost evil manor at Hayle. "It's Show Time"

Sara holds a mic to her lips as she smirks at Nero and Alice. "Nice Hair" Alice scoffs as she also holds a mic. "Enough Talking. Wheres your boytoy." Sara smirks "He's Not..Here Per Say." Nero grabs the mic from Alice. "What The Fuck Do You Mean He's Not Here." Heart Of Fire by Black Veil Brides blares through the arena as the less attractive part of my family Raven Gunn steps onto the ramp. "What She Means Is. My Brother. Isn't Exactly My Brother Anymore." Nero goes to speak into his mic again but before he can begin too a steel chair swings and connects directly to his back. "Lower The Cage Boys" Raven proclaims as the match begins.

The cage is dropped as the bell rings and i continue to attack Nero with the steel chair. Sara grabs Alice by the hair and grates her face against the hard steel of the cage. I drop the chair and look over at my lovely. It's kind of hot watching her destroy another. I shift my focus back to the task at hand. "Sara. The Whip." Sara smirks at me as she places the whip firmly into my hand. I kiss her one time on the lips as i turn my attention to Nero. He trips me and my head smacks hard against the chair. I had one fucking job, He scrambles to his feet and races after the whip. Where he is met with the hardest super kick i have ever seen preformed by a female. "That's My Girl." She grins at me as i turn my attention to Nero. I lift him up half way and wrap the Whip around his throat. Locking him into a crossface submission hold as he begins to tap out. The bell rings but i continue to lock the submission hold onto him. I let go after a minute or so more and stand up as Sara Smirks down at Alice who is now laying against the turnbuckle. I look at Sara and she nods her head as i grab Alice and lift her onto my shoulders. Her legs dangling in front of my chest as Sara climbs up onto the right of the Cage. She flys off and hits a major clothesline with the back of Alice's head smacking hard against the mat. Sara stands up and kisses my lips. She grabs the mic and looks at Nero and Alice. "Well Fuck Me Gently With A Chainsaw. Guess You Aren't The Only One That's Different Babe." She smirks up at me and hands me the mic "Welcome To A New Kind Of Chaos. Welcome To A Different Kind Of Extreme. Welcome To Our House." I toss the mic to the mat as the cage raises up and Sara and I slide out of the ring as "I Hope You Suffer" By AFI Plays Us Out

End Of Chapter 14


End file.
